Fire
by Talon88.1
Summary: An arrow, pointing to a destiny. A necklace, a lost love. Blind eyes see the truth. A sword, gleaming in the moonlight. A scar, a painful reminder of the past. The war nears its end, and the threads weave togeather a story...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for lookin at this little fic. just wanted to say that this is my first foreay into the world of Avatar (not the show, love that.) but writing it. this first chapter is a little angsty huh? sorry about that, im not a big fan of angst, but im not the funniest guy around either. I'll do my best to keep the characters canon and such, but i will be, of course, diveating from the shows next episodes. I hope that you review and let me know what you think, and if you have any jokes for funnie ideas, let me know, cause im always ready to accept help from anyone who offer's it.

Ok, Lets Roll.

------------------------------------------

Fire

By Matthew

It was a cold, foggy morning as Katara awoke, the water in the air calling to her as it floated silently through the quiet valley that they hid in. Appa's and Sokka's snores competed for volume, while Toph and Aang huddled together unconsciously, the chill seeping into even their sleeping bags.

A small smile broke out on her mocha colored face, her ice blue eyes striking out beneath her light brown hair. Bending a small bit of water from the fog, she washed her face and started breakfast. No matter how much Sokka irritated her with his occasional remarks about 'Women's Place,' no one wanted to gag their way through the abomination of his cooking ever again.

_And to think, he's now a swordsman! _Just days ago he had completed his training with a legendary master of the blade, forged his own personal weapon from a fallen meteor, and gained an ally. Turning to look ay her brother, Katara couldn't be more proud to call him such.

A yawn/growl came from her left, Toph waking up. Her green eyes would have been gorgeous, coming from her pale skin and raven black hair, but for the film they lay over them. As she looked like she was about to stretch, she noticed that another warm body was next to hers. The breathing vibrations sketched an image in her mind, that of Aang sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Katara," Toph spoke softly, so unlike her normally brash, loud tones. "Was he...?"

"Don't worry, you guys never touched." She replied smoothly, knowing Toph wouldn't enjoy a teasing this early.

"Whew!" Now that her image had been preserved, the tomboy Toph reemerged. Slapping the ground, twin blunt pillars sprang up under Sokka and Aang, skyrocketing them into the air. Twin screams of surprise shattered the calm tranquility that had pervaded the valley, and the thumps of their landing woke Momo, sending the tiny black-and-white flying lemur into the air.

The girls laughter intermingled with Sokka's annoyed mumbles/shouts, and Aang's own laugh quickly joined as he realized what had happened. For a moment, the war was a distant thing, the Day of Black Sun only a appointment that they needed to make.

Aang laughed through his soup, his short dark hair covering all but the forehead portion of his long blue arrow tattoos, his stormy grey eyes dancing with light and love, and his buoyant persona more then made up for his shortness.

Sokka on the other hand, while sharing his sisters icy eyes, dark skin and brown hair, stood taller then her, was built leaner, harder, and carried a look of goofiness about him. But underneath that silly exterior, the heart of a warrior and the mind of an inventor lay hidden.

But it lasted a long time, that moment. It lasted through breakfast, the packing, and the afternoon. It only vanished when they flew across a cloud covered mountaintop, the sound of clanging metal and stone, the stink of coal and sweat wafting up even across the vast difference in height.

The town came from the smoke and dust like a diseased growth, the smokestacks pumping out thick chocking gas, the long lines of crates and barrels being loaded onto carts and disappearing into the massive building. Soldiers stood guard, Benders from the armor, watching the hundreds of prisoners of war toiling away gathering more ore and coal from the mountain's depths.

Eye's wide, they looked upon the first real example of the Fire Nations cruelty. Almost to a man, the prisoners were skeletal, wan, and walked with the slouched posture of one who's spirit has been broken. As they looked down, one guard slammed his fist into a passing POW's head, sending him crashing to the ground where he lay motionless.

Sokka looked away from the scene below, and instantly saw his sisters face.

Katara was livid. Rage grew in her eye's, her fists clenched so tight she drew blood. "_How can they do this!? Treating them as slaves, hitting them for the fun of it?" _

"Katara..." Sokka said, wary of what he was sure to come.

"Sokka." Katara said, her voice tight as a bow string.

Sokka could have listed a dozen reasons for why they should just keep moving on. The Black sun was growing closer, the camp was huge and fully armed, the prisoners weak and would probably not want to fight back, and of course, where would they go? They were smack dab in the middle of the Fire Nation. They would have to fight across miles of open country against a fully armed populace, and would most likely die before they even saw the ocean. But a single glance at his sisters resolute features, at Aang's shocked and hurt expression, and even Toph's wrinkled brow, all told him that it would only be a waste of time.

"All right all right." He said, ignoring the confused look's he was getting. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it my way, ok?"

The anxiety was almost eclipsed by the feeling of contentment he got from doing the right thing.

Almost.

-------------------------------------

Far away, in a tall tower, The Dragon of the West looked out his tiny window, pausing in his exercises as a feeling crept up on him. Like the lightning that he channeled, Iroh watched the storm clouds, a restlessness overtaking him, the need to move, to act boiling across his senses. But the experience of old age told him to wait, to remain still, holding back until the right time. And so he mearly resumed his workout, the sweat running down his now powerful frame, the grey of his beard and the bald crown a testimony to the years he had weathered. And even as he did his pushups, the feeling remained, the spirits whisper's echoing in his ears. _"The time nears, the storm grows, and the age shall have an end."_

_-----------------------------------_

And inside a palace the like of which even Ba Sing Se could not compare, a scarred prince sat in a worn chair, looking out across the vast expanse of his home, the silken sheets tossed and singed from his troubled dreams.

Like his uncle, Zuko looked on the grey storm clouds, laden with a heavy load of fresh rain. The twin golden eyes blazed with in intensity that reflected the turmoil of his mind, the shaggy black locks swaying with his movement. His lean and powerful frame was still as stone, showing the iron will that had aided him all his life.

The scar started at the point where the left eye began its ascent to the nose, and extended back to engulf his ear, now shrunken from the burn. Radiating up from it highest peak, it reached a little above his eyebrow, and went back to his hairline, and came to a stop just behind the ear. The bottommost portion was an inch below his high cheekbone, brushing and curving back to below the ear. It was a pale, rough pink all over the affected skin, save for the eyelid, where it was a darker brown. The entire scar was tough, a harder skin coated over the sensitive flesh that it had once been.

His eyes closed, he remembered what he had defiantly shouted to the world as he tried to channel the lightning. _"Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before! But I've taken it, and now I can give it back!!" _The rain pounding against his body, the chill flushing his face, and eventually, a lone tear escaped, the only testimony he let slip to his inner torment.

All flashed before his minds eye in a second, and he wished that he could repeat that time, let all his rage and anger and pain free into the crying sky, and purge his soul of the infection that resided within.

_And so it begins..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off, to all the people who reviewed: THANK YOU!!! Really, my first story has been up for a while now, and nothing much at all. Its a huge deal to me to get reviews, so thanks. To all the others who read but dont review, so cold. Anyway, I am going to college five days a week, from 8 a.m-10 p.m, so updates will be sporadic at best, but i will endevor to get them out as fast as i can, and as well done as i can. Once again, to all those who have a funny gag or idea your willing to share, let me know, k?

Lets Roll.

--------------------------------

Chapter Two

Sokka couldn't help but worry as the others walked easily into the town surrounding the mine, chatting as though they had been born and raised in the Fire Nation. The people who lived around the mine were strong and healthy, a stark contrast to the prisoners the gang had seen flying above the camp. Rearranging the strap on his shoulder, Sokka was looking for any possible way to get info on the base.

Katara was laughing at Aang's antics, well aware that they needed to appear completely normal before the looks they garnered as the new people in town. Watching the passing villagers, she noticed right off the bat that many simply ignored the churning smoke and screeching steel as it was molded into tanks, armor, ship hulls, anything the war needed.

For a time they simply wandered the town, looking at the flourishing stalls that held merchandise never seen outside the Nation. Aang and Toph had left to gain a room for the night, while Sokka and Katara left for the market to get supplies. Momo and Appa had been left in a small cave on the far eastern side of the valley, for a flying lemur and a six ton/legged bison _might _have attracted attention.

Katara had just paid for a bushel of apples when the next merchant over and a customer began talking.

"Did you hear?" the tall, lanky customer said, a gossiper from the way he almost danced from left to right in his eagerness to disclose his news. "The Fire Prince has returned!"

The basket dropped to the ground as Katara stared straight ahead, the memory of the cave flashing before her.

_Flashback_

_The soft green glow illuminated the small cave that she was trapped in, the shadows dancing as her body passed back and forth in agitation, her drive to do __Something_ _fueling her fast pacing. It was only when the rumble of moving stone echoed throughout the tiny cave that she stopped and looked above, just in time to see two Dai-li agents throw down a person. _

_Male, from the sound of the grunt, and the short black locks. She had almost bent down to help him up when his eyes locked onto her, twin pools of molten gold, swirling with power, one whole, the other badly scarred..._

"_NO." _She thought, shaking her head to dispel the thoughts of that day. _"Don't even bother thinking about him now, he's only going to anger you even more." _It was only when the rough hands of the squat merchant picked up the basket that she registered that all three of the men where watching her with bewildered looks.

"Sorry," She said. "Guess I just zoned out for a second." a trickle of sweat went down her back, dying the back of her red tube top a bloody color.

"More like five minutes." The tall customer replied, snickering under his breath.

"Sinna," The little man spoke up, "Just because you work in the mine doesn't mean you can pick on pretty little girl's." The second merchant said, his bald head gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, He don't mean nothing by it. I'm Lee by the way." Extending his hand, Katara shook it, her gentle strength clearly showing in it by Lee's slightly widened eyes. "That there's Sinna, and my opponent is Jint, the most annoying man in the entire Nation." Both nodded by way of acknowledgment, and Katara locked eyes on Sinna.

"Did I hear right?" She began, a small plan forming in her mind. Looking over Sinna, she quickly came to a decision, never minding what her brother may think. With a smile that was _almost _borderline flirting, she spoke to Sinna. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing, but do you really work at the mine?"

Sinna turned at the sound of her voice, surprise all over his face. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, my father works in there, and he never tells me anything about it, so I was wondering if you could, you know, so that I might be able to help him out."

"With what?" Sinna asked, his pale skin wrinkling.

"With getting his lunch, my brother off to school, and some of the paperwork."

"Oh, so your dad's in the management?"

"Yep." She said, peppy and spunky, a young lady eager to help her father.

For a few minutes Sinna thought _"It would take me awhile to answer her questions, and if I tell her something sensitive, it could get ugly." _Looking down at Katara, he couldn't help but notice that she was quite...attractive. _"Then again, if I am nice to her, she might just put in a good word, and having a pretty girl on my arm for a while would do wonders for my rep."_ "Ok," He replies, "I'll show you around."

With that, Katara left the supplies with Lee, asking that when her brother, easily identified by his dark skin, came to give them to him. Both left, slowly winding their way through the dirt streets for the walls of the prison, passing by the old buildings with the thatched roofs, creaking porches, and knobbed wood. The people of the town went about their lives, oblivious to the cries that sometimes managed to echo from the camp.

For the short trip to the wall itself, Katara evaded the questions Sinna asked for, but the toll of making up lies on the spot was getting tougher by the moment. When at last they came into sight of the walls, Katara began asking questions about the base itself. "Wow," She began in an awestruck tone "Its huge! How many people can it hold?"

Sinna, at ease now that he had decided that she was a bit of a ditz, thanks to her acting skills, answered without thinking. "Well, at the moment, we have over five thousand inmates working the mines, and almost two-hundred guards. The mines pump out almost thirty-five tons of metal a week, making it the fourth most productive factory in the Nation."

"That's incredible, how often do you guys get more workers?" She said keeping up the silly girl routine. As the day wore one, Katara learned that the new prisoners were shipped in every two weeks or so, depending on the capture rates on the front-line, that the guards had become lack with nothing more then a few prisoners to beat up.

By the end of the day, the rest of the group had already arrived at their camp, eager to make some sort of plan for the coming jail-break. Sokka was pacing restlessly, a trait that ran in the family. Toph lay on a rock, at complete ease, her sightless eyes blinking slowly, only opening quickly as Aang bounded across the stone, the vibrations painting pictures in her mind.

"Where the hell is she?" Sokka muttered, agitation making his heart race.

"Settle down Snoozles, I'm sure Sugar Queen is fine."

"How do you know? She could let out a little too much info, or have a creepy guy attack her!"

"Yeah," Toph sarcastically replied, "I can see that happening."

"Thank you Toph...I really hate it when you do that."

"Here she comes." Toph said, completely ignoring Sokka's lackluster response.

Racing up the rocky path, Katara ran with the excitement and energy of a person who has done a good deed. "Guys!" She yelled out, frantic to share the good news. "I think I may have found a way to help the town!"

----------------------------------

The sun was the ultimate source of fire, and the center of a firebender's power. It beat down on the beach, easily lighting all that was open to its light. The light was another of the things that Mai hated, along with other people, spicy food, people, seashells, people, and people. But staring out at the scene before her, she couldn't help but feel the blush come across her face.

Zuko had simply taken off his robe to play the volleyball game, and for some reason, a bunch of doves flew by as he did so. Turning, he saw what appeared to be a short, grey haired man desperately trying to catch the doves, screaming the whole time "My DOVES!!"

Shaking his head at the sheer strangeness of the day, it was also weird that later that day he found out that two seconds after he had removed his robe, a mass influx of teenage girls had been admitted to hospitals from strangly enough, blood loss.

Mai had no idea of this mind you, as she watched the muscles play across his smooth back, what looked to be steel cords flexing beneath his arms and legs, the abs you could iron a shirt on, and don't get her started on that ass! But all was marred by that scar, that hideous scar. That was the one thing that stopped her from ever really caring for him.

As the day wore on, the people retired to their homes for the night and families joined at the dinner table. For Zuko, no rest would lay his weary mind to ease. The burden that had been so forcefully repressed ever since the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, had been surging forward to the front of his mind when he heard that Ozai would be looking forward to his return. This burden had no name, as far as Zuko knew that is. His uncle knew what it was, knew it before Zuko had even tried to put a name to it, but Iroh had ceased speaking to him, and so he was left alone, just as before.

The sand felt good beneath his feet, cool and soft, with just the right amount of friction to let him know that he could still move if he needed too. A soft breeze carried over them, the scent of the salty water filling the air, the moon hanging high in the sky, it's full face lighting the way with a pale glow. Azula, Ty lee and Mai sat on the logs, the breeze playing with their hair as the two non-benders sat shivering in the air.

A moment later, fire flickered through the air to land on the campfire, the light and warmth instantly welcome to those gathered. The crackling of burning wood was, for a time, the only noise out of synch with the beach. The waves gently crashing upon the sand, the wind blowing easily across whatever lay in its path, and the moonlight beaming gently on the scene.

The words of the old ladies that cared for the Royal Families home drifted across the minds of each of the teens, bringing a new thought into the fold.

"_The Beach is a wondrous thing." They said, their voices like soft leather being slid across rough wood. "It can open new paths to yourself, and smooth over all rough edges that bring you pain." _

Somehow, the magic of the beach affected even hardened fighters like Zuko, a cheerful player like Ty Lee, an apathetic one like Mai, and even a seemingly cold and callous one such as Azula could somehow relax enough to let slip a inner secret that they would normally never let see the light of day.

It was too Zuko's shock to find out that Ty Lee had eleven other sisters, all exactly alike, and for the longest time she had feared, more then anything else, being a mere part of a matched set. Mai had been equally sad, allowed to have anything she wanted, so long as she was quiet, proper, and didn't make a fuss. But it was Zuko's revelation that made the evening, the one that Azula had been hoping to coerce out of him.

It was unintentional, but when Zuko spoke, the rage and hate seemed to rush out, filling his words and actions with all that was bottled up within. Azula and Mai kept on pushing, pushing, _pushing_, trying to make him confess what rankled at the core of his frustration. "I'm angry and I don't know why!" he shouted, the night still, listening to this poor soul cry out. "Day after day I get more and more angry, and it just keeps growing!"

"Who are you angry at?" Azula asked, what might have been concern lingering in her tone.

"Yeah," Mai spoke up "Who are you mad at?"

"Is it Father?"

"No." Zuko said, a look of abject despair flitting across his face.

"Me?" Azula asked

"No!" Zuko shouted, the sadness disappearing before the oncoming anger.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?"

Their voices mixed together, the flames casting dark shadows across their features, words mixing and twisting around him like flies, desperately trying to get past his defenses, his eyes flashing back and forth between the girls before him, a dull ache forming beneath his scar, and with a roar he thrust his hands down, fire trailing behind, and a towering pillar of fire shot from the campfire, scorching all around with the intense heat. "I'm angry at myself!"

The silence that followed was as deep and cold as the darkest ocean depths, a feeling of sheer terror overtaking the girls, even if only for a moment. The embers flickered, only a fraction of the light they had once cast remaining.

Azula let only the tiniest simile to get out, her plan having worked to perfection...

-----------------------------------

"ARE YOU NUTS!!??" Sokka shouted, the brazen plan going against every instinct that he had. With only a faint thump, he stomped his foot on the ground, anger blazing as he glared right back at his sisters cool blue eyes. "You just wanna waltz into the camp, somehow make the prisoners rise up with you, beat the guards, and not make the town a little suspicious?! Is that your plan?!"

"Yep." Katara said simply.

"Ok." Sokka replied, his face calm.

Silence came over the rest of the group, even Momo dropped his acorn in shock. "What?" he asked, affronted by their reactions.

"Y..your not gonna fight us on it?" Aang said, disbelief laced in his voice.

"Like anything I say will make a difference in the least? No, you guys are going to do this with or without me, so I might as well hammer out the details of the plan right now." With that, he quickly sketched out a map of the complex in the dirt, having obtained the info by flying overhead on Appa.

The campfire glowed with a healthy blaze, the flames licking and combating the moons soft light as it cast long shadows across the cave, the scratching of the stick the only other sound as they sat, waiting for Sokka to come up with a general idea. "Ok, listen up everyone, right now, I would like more info on the inner workings of the camp, so tonight, we're all gonna do a little sneaking..."

------------------------------

A/N: Ok, did you guys enjoy the Cabbage Man's Twin? and really, you have to ask, where did those doves come from? I'm sorry that this is so short, but its what i thought was a good place to end. I will try to make them longer, but no guarentee. Now, R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, But class/work etc blah blah, you don't care, here's the next chapter!

Lets Roll.

--------------------

Chapter Three.

Katara giggled next to Toph, who watched as both Aang and Sokka tried their best to aluminate the Fire Nation's soldiers strides, attempting to blend in even when none of the real guards were anywhere near. Her laughter died as she went over the plan again in her head, the possible flaws and possibilities of harm constantly flowing in and out of her head. The plan was simple, yet so dangerous. Katara would adorn the guise of the Painted Lady once again, scaring small groups of guards out little by little all night, until the group was comfortable with the remainder.

A very simple, easy to remember plan. No distinctive attacks or coordinated efforts, just a spirit, there and gone again. Hopefully it would lure them out little by little, but most likely they would have to fight a larger force. _"Though, with our luck, the worst possible thing will happen."_ Shaking her head Katara focused on the positive. _"But if it does work, we could have a fighting force of over five thousand men only two days away from the capital! All we need now is to free them."_

As Katara began to gather the things for dinner _(boiled...something again.) _Aang couldn't help but watch as her arms moved, the water swirling in the pot as she carefully cooked...whatever it was. But as his stormy grey eyes wandered across her face, the memory of the Guru came back in a blaze, the events that had happened after making his back ache from remembered pain.

The large, angry red scar that was planted square in the middle of his back from Azula's lightning was a constant reminder of what his duty was, but it was also the sign of his conflicting emotions.

_Eastern Air Temple, four weeks ago._

"Remember Aang, the Chakra's are the source of a benders power, the internal balance that must be achieved if one's true ability is to be awoken." The Guru stated, his wrinkled brown skin a stark contrast to the whiteness of his belly-button length beard, the only hair he had left on his bald head. "You have unlocked all but the Seventh Chakra, which deals with cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. In order for you to release it, you must let go of all that binds you to this earth." His bark eyes bored into Aang's, the sheer intensity of what he was saying coming crashing down on Aang's twelve year old mind. "What is it that you care for? What is it that you could never let go of, no matter what?"

The answer flashed before his eyes, and the realization hit his heart like Azula's lightning, shocking his entire body into motionlessness, the tears that had begun to form begging to fall. _"Katara."_

_Present_

The last words shouted to him by the wise-man still lingered in his mind, and the emotion that had held his heart in an iron grip echoed now, just as loud as the first time they had been given voice. _"If you leave now, you may never be able to enter the Avatar State again!" _

But Aang's mournful cry resounded back, trying with all its might to reject the reality of what was transpiring. _"I have to help her, even if it means giving up power!"_ that cry was the only one that he could shout before he left, trying with all his might to save those closest to him. It was strange, that the boy who must save the world, would have to forsake the very thing that could have prevented it in the first place.

-----------------------------

_"What the heck is wrong with Twinkle-toes?" _Toph could feel his heartbeat racing, his blood racing through his veins as he struggled silently with whatever clouded his mind. The others footsteps and hearts were calm and steady, meaning that nothing had attacked or frighted the rest. _"Damn it. That means I have to be the 'Caring Shoulder to cry on' tonight." _Huffing more for the sake of appearance then any actual feeling of resentment, Toph quickly walked over to Aang and pulled him to his feet before turning and walking away, casually calling back "Come on, you need to practice Earthbending more."

When Aang hesitated she yelled "Now Twinkle-toes!"

"Yes Toph." Aang meekly replied.

Katara watched as both walked slowly out of camp, a sense of unease settling in her stomach like a lead weight as Aang was teased mercilessly by Toph, and even knowing that it was her way of showing affection, Katara knew that it might only serve to harm Aang more. "_I just wish I knew what was wrong. If its something I did, then I need to be the one to fix it."_ She knew in her heart however, that this was something she could not heal. This was a wound of the heart and the mind, beyond her power to help.

Reaching the small clearing, the wide open, bare expanse was covered by the tangled shadows cast by the tree-line as the setting sun blazed in the evening sky one more time before the moon took its place in the high heavens. The peace of twilight settled upon the clearing, a stillness that was given freely to all those who sought it, but accepted by so few.

_OK, quiet time is over!_ Without any warning, she thrust back her right hand, a wave of earth rippling towards Aang, the uprising stone rushing at him like a wild beast. Twisting around with a wave of her small arms, a right arc and a left jab sent a stone blade racing for his floating form.

His face a mask of concentration, Aang leapt into the air, his legs and arms whipping around to turn his momentum into an attack. As he spun the air churned around his light frame, once, twice, three times he spun, the following wind building with each revolution, until he snapped out his arms and legs, thrusting forward with his left hand and releasing the howling gale.

The wind blew up a massive dust cloud as it roared for Toph, whose blind eyes widened in shock at the power of the attack coming for her. Her arms shooting down and crossing before her, a short, thick wall of rock erupted from the ground. With a sound reminiscent of a bones cracking, the rock wall broke apart from the gale, but had stopped it.

His arms whipping around, Aang gathered water from the air and grass, which quickly lashed out at Toph, only to be stopped as it turned to mud by Toph's thrown dirt. Three heavy steps and sharp punches sent blocks of stone at his tiny frame, only to be met in turn by a raised wall of rock. Smirking, Toph sent a small furrow racing for the underside of the wall, easily hitting Aangs foot.

His startled yelp was music to her ears as she waved her right arm in a sweep, a wave of earth encompassing his body, only his head left uncovered. Sighing, she walked over and crouched down by him after removing the dirt. "Ok, what's the problem?" She brusquely asked, irritation laced in her tones, only letting a small fraction of her worry slip through. "Your distracted and putting almost no effort into the training."

"Sorry Toph," Aang replied, "Im just not feeling well tonight."

"...So what?"

"What?" He said, shocked by her coldness.

"Do you think your only going to face Ozai at your best? For all we know, you could have to wade through hundreds of guards to reach him, with no time for Katara to heal your wounds, or Sokka to put wrap them, or to take a quick bite to get some energy back." Standing up, she didn't tower over him, being a few inches shorter them him even when standing, but her stance and tone commanded respect. "This is a war Twinkle-Toes, and it's not going to be a simple, get in, beat up the Fire Lord and leave. We might have to kill him ya know."

"I know." Aang said, his head hung low and defeated. "But...I'm just scared of losing you guys. You're my family, and..." A chocked back sob nearly escaped, but his regained his resolve, and spoke clearly again. "What should I do Toph? The whole worlds depending on my ability to win this war. What can I do?"

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and simply said: "I could say something cliche, like 'Stand Up', but honestly, I don't know. All I can say is that we're all here for you, no matter where that road leads."

A bitter smile stretched itself out on his pale face. "Thanks Toph."

"No prob Fairy," she said as she started off. "Now, lets get back to camp, I'm starved."

--------------------

Zuko paced the halls of his palace restlessly, the fire that drove him, for once, was not one of anger and pain, but of remorse. He was replaying, over and over again, the message he had, by sheer chance, intercepted.

_Flashback_

_The morning sun had just begun to peak over the distant mountains, the sky a myriad of colors, pinks, reds, whites, and golds. The soft screeches of the messenger hawks that lay in their roosts made no impact on the peaceful tranquility that pervaded the air at that moment. _

_Zuko sat, one leg over the edge and the other curled up before him, his chin resting on it in solemn contemplation. His thoughts slowly dredged up the fight of the Crystal Caves, and the actions that had taken him down this path. A twinge of guilt, so quickly and deeply repressed that he didn't even notice it, carried across his heart, Katara's heartbroken face filling his minds eye. _

_The look on the Avatars face as Azula's lightning bolt tore into his back, familiar pain etched on his features. _

_Azula's mocking smile as she watched him tumble from the air, the pure power that flowed through her at that moment making her appear as though a vile goddess. _

_The sound of flapping wings startled him out of his revere, a large hawk just landing on the post, staring right at him with the eyes that could see every flaw in his ivory skin. Bored, Zuko simply reached up and took the message, not even noticing who it was from until he had already opened the packet. _

_The message inside was addressed to Ozai, from Azula. _"Father," _It began _" I write to you from the beach, and I must tell you quickly, for I fear that Zuko may attempt his plan before long." _Here Zuko paused, horror spreading through his body as he saw another of Azula's master tricks fall into place. _"As I reported to you last time, Zuko has been to see Iroh on multiple occasions, and talked for a time on matters that are a threat to the Nation. This last week, I managed to extract from him the knowledge that he was conflicted with right and wrong, and a great anger now burns in him.

I fear that he will soon move to release Iroh, and after that, stage a coo. If that is indeed the case, I fear that rumors could spread of your death, and lead the other nations to attack us. My hope is that you will imprison or kill off either Zuko or Iroh, or preferably both, soon, but as always, the choice is yours."

Azula.

_The paper slipped from his fingers as the full scale of Azula's plan came into focus, that sheer ability of her's to twist any situation to her utmost advantage. The betrayal hurt, hurt more then he believed possible, simply because he had hoped that Azula would change once he had beaten the Avatar by her side. _

_But a single thought raced before him, an idea sprang into life in the light of what was hope. _"Father doesn't know that his message exists. But he's expecting one...SO what if I changed it? Azula's better at this political game, but I just captured a piece." _With a tiny smirk, he left the roost, looking for ink and parchment. _

_Present_

The frenzied pacing at last came to an end as he watched from the corner of his eye as the altered message was given to Ozai. He did not see the reaction to the message, but the look on Azula's face when Ozai questioned her about the report was worth the wait.

--------------------------------------

Azula smiled as she watched Zuko pace back and forth like a caged beast, almost seeing the wheels turn in his head as he worked his way through the possibilities that came with getting into the game. Unfortunately for little Zuzu, she had sent that messenger on purpose, and hoped that Zuko would be stupid enough to try his hand at subtle movements. Of course, he didn't realize that he was facing down someone who had been playing that game for most of her life. _"Silly brother, too bad you just sealed yours and Uncles death warrant's."_ Having already spoken to Father, she had convinced him that Zuko would most likely turn against them, if continued influence from Iroh was allowed.

Father dismissed the meeting, and allowed her in only after another fifteen minutes, time he spent in contemplation. When at last she was admitted, Ozai told her his orders right away, not ever being one to waste words. "Daughter," he began "You have served me well in your efforts, and you have yet to fail me in any manner." His pride beamed down on her, easily bringing a smile to her pretty features, for she had pleased her father, an event that any child, no matter how twisted and strange, took pleasure from.

"But you have outdone yourself with this act." Ozai stated, the flames around the throne lowering with the placidness that held him. "Iroh has always been a factor in my calculations, but Zuko had never been before this day. His attempts at subversion have been halted, but still he remains. It is my wish that such threats be removed."

Her head bowed, Azula spoke with cold fire in her tone. "What would you have me do, Father?"

"Kill Iroh."

--------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Long as hell wait huh? Sorry about that, but Writing three other stories in conjuntion with this one is taxing me a little, and thats why this is so short. so again, sorry about that. Anyway, on with the Story!

--------------------------------

Chapter Four

The night was cold and quiet, a crescent moon shining down through the clear sky as it illuminated the land around which the prison had been built. Patches of shrubbery dotted the valley's plains, close to the many winding rivers that cut it apart. It was through this that Katara, clothed in the guise of the Lady struck at the walls.

The roar of the water as slammed into the steel walls was that of a tsunami as it rammed, again and again into the walls, denting and cracking as it rebounded. Twisting about as she directed the waves, Katara was enjoying herself immensely. The lake water that she stood upon left her a good deal of distance from the prison, but her attacks were unabated, only a moments time between the next strike. Torches and fire gleamed in to night as the guards struggled to pinpoint her location, but were soon distracted by what could be taken for a toll of doom.

The sound came from the eastern wall, a loud, hard banging that shook and crumpled, buckled and felled the wall's like the titans of old had come home. Imagine the surprise of the few men on that side when, instead of a mountain of muscle and might, the dust revealed a tiny twelve year old girl. "Hey Bastards, Knock-Knock!" She shouted, and dove into the combat with glee.

The Firebenders struck back with the same fury of the flame that flowed through them. Waves, balls, and bolts of flame raced for Toph's tiny body, only to be dispersed by the rocky barriers that she erected, and the returning strikes of muddy ground under their feet to destroy their balance, to blunt pillars that cracked the armor and crushed bones. Gritting her teeth as she was slowly forced back by the unrelenting attacks, Toph gave ground, but the vibrations of one Earthbending Avatar and a complaining sword-master gave her hope.

------------------------

Almost fifteen feet below the surface, Aang worked as quickly as he could, the earth crumbling before his will. Sokka followed behind carrying the small torch that lit their path, the heavy walls pressing close all around him. _Way too much like the Hippies and the cave. _A shudder raced through him at the memory, though the baby had grown on him towards the end.

Thrusting hands sent back walls of stone again and again, the entire tunnel shaking as Toph and Katara dealt blow after heavy blow against the guards, distracting them from the rumbling beneath their feet. At last the tunnels top turned to steel, a sure sign that they had reached a building of some type. They grinned as the dirt fell away from its stained surface, the rock of years coated still to its once gleaming steel.

"...Well, now what?"

Staring up at the foundation, they looked at one another, then the floor/ceiling, then each other again, then shrugged. "I got it!" Aang cried, and with relish usually reserved for finding a diamond in coal he braced his legs, thrust out his arms and pulled down sharply.

Nothing happened.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, confused by the lack of progress.

Rubbing the back of his head, Aang replied sheepishly "Well, a week ago Toph and I were training on metal-bending. I figured if any time was good to try it, now was. Only problem..."

"You didn't practice it, did you?"

Head hung low, he simply said "No."

"Ok, so again, now what?" Once more they stared at the concrete, thoughts racing as they heard the battle unfolding overhead.

------------------------

Above the earth that fought with her, Toph was being driven back quickly. Almost fifty men threw fire and weapons at her. The attacks were endless, fire lashing hungrily against the stone, arrows and spears steel tips ringing against the thick rock. Waves of stone swept out as she desperately tried to force them away, sweat trickling down her back, stinging her sightless eyes. Her muscles burned with each move, the lactic acid searing itself into the fibers. Boulders, lances, mud, quicksand, pitfalls, Toph pulled out every move in her arsenal to take out as many of the guards as possible, trying to buy time for the plan to fall into place.

---------------------

Katara was tired. The effort of making wave after wave from her distance was exhausting, and she could see that the number of flames roaring through the night for herself had gone down quite a bit, while the ones on the far side of the camp had increased. Screams echoed across the water, the roar of flames, the deep rumble of shifting stone, and the yell of a overwhelmed Earthbender.

Thrusting back her arms, Katara blasted forwards, waves rising behind her as she tore across the water straight for the prison. In seconds she had reached land, pulling long ribbons of water behind her, filling her skins to the maximum. The dark red robes flew around her as her long legs covered the ground quickly, sweat running down her face, cutting tracks in the paint that had proven to be useless in the attack.

At last Katara entered the prison, water running down the high walls, mud squishing under her feet, slipping and sliding as she passed by tall steel posts, holding up criss-crossing razor wires, thirty foot metal towers lorded over the camp, flames arcing down from their rails, sizzling in the mud as she passed by. Glancing at Toph's battlefield, over sixty guards fighting her, Katara lashed out with twin whips, ducking and dodging the flung fire, the whips screeching as they cut through the steel.

The guards cried out as the tower tilted, further, further, then at last tumbled to the ground, banging as the top collapsed on itself, the screams of the guards suddenly falling silent. Katara never noticed, having already taken off and cutting down the next series of towers, flames coming so close by that she could feel the heat as it passed overhead, steam erupting as the water blocked the strikes. Tower after tower fell, her lithe form dancing as the fire licked hungrily around her, scorching the red robes black.

A scream tore Katara's attention from the towers, too the small dome that sheltered Toph.

------------------------

Toph ripped the earth around her, twisting it into a small, thick dome around her body, holding her left arm as blood flowed freely from a deep gash in her shoulder. Her breaths sounded heavy in the small space, the hammering and roaring of the flames muffled by the two feet of stone about her. A resounding bang shot through the stone, cracks erupting from the impact point directly above and before her.

Another hit came, then another and another, each one sending the cracks further and further into the stone, small chips flaking off, then chunks began to fall away. A tight smirk came across her face, and with a quick upthrust of her right palm a column of stone rushed from the ground, and a loud gasp was heard as the pillar slammed into the soldiers stomach, and the impact of his body hitting the hard dirt music to her ears.

Her smirk disappeared as another four hammers pounded into the small dome, the other soldiers blasting fire continuously at the stone, the hastily erected barrier melting before the inferno that burned from the hands and weapons of the soldiers. Waves of rock, mud, boulders, and blunt spears rammed into the men, throwing them around and slamming them into anything in the way, from buildings to other people.

Left and right her hands flew, up and down, elbows and stomps struck the stone, attacks lashing out as fast as she could move, but for every one Toph downed, another two took his place. Slowly but surely the dome began to erode, more and more chunks falling to the floor. It was only a matter of time before it fell, and the vibrations of so many people lit up the environment around her did little to aid her.

Toph never saw the attack, the flaming sword cleanly through the stone, its red-yellow light illuminating the small dome, and the shocked face of a small, blind, dirt covered girl. The blade plunged deep into her right side, bisecting her budding breast, piercing her lung, and emerging out her back, blood spraying from the wound, only to be stopped as the skin charred and steamed, cauterizing the wound, blood steaming as it boiled away.

Everything slowed down as Toph stared down at the blade, the heat reaching her blind eyes, blood running down her front, staining her shirt a dark red. _"No...w-w-ayy..." _With a sharp jerk that sent blazing agony across every nerve in her body, the hot blade tore its way from her pale skin. Crumbling to the ground, her heart pumping out her life-blood with every passing second, Toph felt the dome falling down around her, the soldiers gathering around, looking down and smiling as she slowly began to die.

The swords-man that struck her stalked to her side with a cocky, easy stride, knowing that she could do nothing. "I always knew Earthbenders were weak, but your fucking pathetic." laughter echoed across the camp, slowly fading as Tophs senses began to fade. The last vibrations painted a clear picture. The sword was rising, a demonic smile stretching across the mans face, the others cheering as it seemingly flew higher and higher, the moonlight gleaming on its stained steel...

-----------------------

Aang popped up from the small hole that opened up near to the prison doors on the mens section. Dirt fell from his short brown hair, and a grin spread as he leapt from the hole, shortly followed as Sokka climbed from the hole, both low the ground, staying quiet as guards rushed by. Only the sound of Sokka's meteor blade slicing the heavy locks was heard, and in moments they had entered the cells.

The smell alone almost caused them to vomit. It was a pungent odor, a mix of waste, decaying flesh, and blood. The prisoners were gaunt, almost skeletal in their appearance, a haunted, dead look filling their eyes. They stared at Aang as he stared right back at them, his mouth gaping in horror, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the brutal treatment of the POW's.

A clear ringing broke the still air, and Sokka's black blade cutting the locks, running from one cell to another, freeing the captives. Sokka moved from the cells, seeing fresher and stronger prisoners as he moved back into the building. "What are you waiting for?!" He shouted, confused as to why the older captives weren't moving, the stampede of fresher inmates almost drowning him out.

A burnt out man stood, crouched over and almost emanating pain, he slowly hobbled over to Aang. "Young Avatar," He began, His voice dry as water starved reeds rasping against one another. "Many of us have been here for over twelve years. We can no longer fight, or even raise weapons against the guards. Leave us be, please." With that, he turned and slowly walked back to his cell.

It was then that Aang noticed the collars around the mans neck. With a quick glance at the others, he saw that every single prisoner had the same collar around their throats. _"Its blocking the chakra point!" _He realized, and immediately shouted out to Sokka : "Cut the collars! It's stopping their bending!" _"The vishuddha point in the throat, I cant believe that the Fire-nation has that ability!"_ Once more a sharp clang came as Sokka's blade cut the steel, the clank and click of collars falling to the ground as keys turned in locks.

The prisoners cried out as each one was freed, the rags that passed for clothes hanging off the starved frames, but the scent of freedom echoed as each one raced into the night, already throwing their various elements at the guards that had victimized them for so long. Aang, with a long look at the oldest inmates, tore outside, watching as the chaos of battle engulfed everyone in it.

Both raced from one cell block the another, freeing hundreds of prisoners, which in turn freed more and more, soon outnumbering the guards almost ten to one. The guards tried to take the high walls, to rain down fire, but with both the towers down and the doors sealed shut, the guards simply could not make a decisive strike. Blood spilled and bodies fell as the battle raged on, Aang blasting away guards and watching as Sokka disarmed guard after guard, his sword training fully showing.

It was when Aang had just thrown three guards that he heard a scream that hit him like Azula's lightning. Leaping high into the air and landing easily atop the walls, Aang saw the small dome that defended Toph. He watched, for in that instant, the blade slid home into her chest. Her scream still resonated in his mind, and when he saw the dome fall, Toph laying there, and the blade rise, he struck.

His eyes began to glow, and he knew no more.

-------------------

Katara sped through the battlefield, ducking attacks from both sides, her make-up all but gone, the dark red robes hanging from her in strips, blackened from the flames. Her long legs covered the ground, her task of cutting down the towers complete, but Toph's scream took all her attention. She saw the hit, the fall, and the sword rise, all in what seemed only a second.

In the next, all hell came loose.

A bright white glow bathed the entire compound in light, and as she struggled against the sudden violent winds, she watched as Aang achieved the Avatar state once more. A mini hurricane whirled into being, tearing up the earth, picking up the soldiers around Toph, tossing them about like twigs, water erupting from the ground, lashing at anything that stood in his way. All the while, his eyes, mouth, and tattoos glowed a bright blue, light spilling from them in an unearthly manner.

His voice now a roar, carrying an echo of a thousand others in its terrifying voice. Deep and dangerous, Aang did nothing but fight. Hurricane winds, boulders and spikes that could crush battalions, waves of water that drowned them by forcing it down their throats, Aang was not fighting them, he was _killing _them. The guards ran and ran, breaking away, desperate to escape the death that came at them with such demonic eyes.

Then, suddenly, he clutched his head, angony ripping its way through his body, and deeper still, into this very soul. With a soft sigh, the elements fell silent, and he tumbled lifelessly to the ground. Only a few feet before he impacted, the winds arose with a vengeance, and as he righted in the air, a maniacal grin spread across his face, and throwing his hands into the air, laughter, nothing like his kind laugh, erupted from his throat like a foul poison.

For the first time that Katara had heard him speak in the full State, and it was, in a word, horrifying. _**"I am FREE!!!" **_He crowed out to the slowly lighting sky, the stars fading before the suns glimmering dawn. _**"At last, after almost three thousand years, I, Shung Yu, am free again!!"**_(AN 1) With those words, he struck. All four elements rained down on all those about, inmates and guards alike. Anyone who came into his sights he attacked, regardless if they were friend or foe. The walls shuddered as they tried to hold back the monestrous power that came from his small body, flames roared as they consumed man after man, earth rising and swallowing, water smashing and drowning.

"_**Never again shall the greatest Avatar be forced into submission, never again will I allow my power to be stolen from me to aid inconsequential child!! This body is mine now, and mine it shall remain!!" **_The attacks continued unabated as Katara raced for Toph, and Sokka tried to rally the scattered forces into some kind of defense. Three other Waterbenders caught her eyes, and she desperately yelled for them to help her. Soon all four were gathered around Toph, two of them women and much older, wizened and cracked skin, while the other was a small boy, no older then Aang himself.

"_So young, just like the rest of us." _She fleetingly thought, all ideas pushed out as he focused on healing Tophs grievous wound. Her heartbeat was nigh gone, and the blood and been pooling in her lung, cutting off her air. Katara reached for the blood, using her new found abilities to bend the blood out while the two older ladies focused on the lung damage itself, carefully repairing each side, while the young boy healed the skin itself. This took all their attention, and none saw the battle that raged around them, but still felt it when a attack passed by.

"_**Unlocked by the Locks, when balance is unattained, the Keys shall turn, and the Cell will swing free! So were the words spoken at my imprisonment, and now they ring true!" **_Sokka could so nothing but watch as Aangs body was commandeered by this Shung guy, his mind a blank for how to stop the rampage. _"I don't want to hurt him, but it looks like he has no problem with it! How can I fight a soul?" _He knew not of to stop the fight, and the others, guards and inmates alike, fought for their lives against the power-house.

"Everyone, make way to the buildings!" He shouted, motioning for the cell blocks, knowing that they were the strongest, built to hold hundreds of people. "Once your inside, Earthbenders are to form walls before the windows and doorways, Waters, get to healing, and everybody else, get in a cell and stay put!" Slowly but surely, word spread across the battlefield, and many broke away, some carrying others to shelter, some staying behind to slow Shung down.

At last almost all had made it to the prisons, all but Katara's group. The pounding of Shungs attacks abated soon, and he turned, surveying the field. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth stretched as he zeroed in on the tiny group before him. _**"Looks like I have a few playmates left." **_The howling winds whipped around him, his Fire Nation clothing fluttering about as it plucked at his body. Rasing his hand, flames whirling into a tight sphere, he prepared to strike them all dead with a single mighty fireball.

With a roar that almost shook the skies, he thrust his fist forward, the flames eager to consume their bodies. The he small boy moved aside, revealing Katara and Toph to his eyes. The fire stopped and hissed away unspent, Aangs eyes wide as he saw his friends. _"Ka..Tara? Toph? What's happening?" _He thought, before the memories came racing back. With a scream his arms wrapped around his body, and he screamed and screamed as his will battled with Shung's for dominance.

"I wont let you hurt them anymore!" He cried out, only to be drowned out by Shung. _**"You think you can stop me!? I am Shung Yu, the greatest Avatar to ever live! My birthright is to be the greatest, and you shall not stand in my way!" **_

"The how about me!?" Sokka shouted, as he sailed through the air to smash the heavy book into Aang's temple, sending them both crashing to the stone. In an instant the light vanished from his eyes, and he collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

Breathing heavily as he sat on the ground, Sokka looked to his sister, who nodded back in thanks as Toph groaned, regaining conciseness with a hiss of pain as she tried to sit up. Silence filled the air as everyone peeked out of the buildings wary of a repeat. The dawns light spilled like liquid gold over the walls, showing in its light the field filled with the dead and wounded from both sides. Ash coated the dirt, coating all in a layer of grey nothingness. The two massive holes in the outer walls were the only thing that disturbed the outer serenity of the scene.

The few remaining guards were quickly rounded up and put in the cells, collars attached. The prisoners milled about, not knowing quite what to do with their newfound freedom, while Toph and Aang were put in the infirmary. Katara looked to the injuries, bringing the dozen or so healers from the Waterbenders while Sokka used the Earthbenders to fill in the walls hole's.

When at last the village awoke, they knew nothing about the battle that had taken place, bringing the Avatar one step closer to winning the war, but also showing him a secret that the spirits had hidden from all who had worn the mantle of Avatar...

--------------------------

AN 1: Shung Yu, if anyone can tell me where that's from, as well as what the Chakra point is from, you get a cookie! Well, have a good day, and please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say I am _so _sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter. Its been a pretty bad time here, and there's no guarantee that it'll get better, but this will continue! On another note, if you want a much funnier and, in my opinion, better fic, check out 'Search for Shangweifeng' by Dr. Shibui. A great read, and worth your time.

Lets Roll.

--

Chapter Five

Aang awoke.

The small room was obviously a leaders space. The single window, tinted to keep the sunlight out of the sleeper's eyes, was the only opening to the outside. A bookshelf lay off to his right, stuffed to overflowing with all manner of texts. The bed was a heavy down mattress conformed to his bodies contours, with a lamp hung next to the bed on a chain, a tiny flame flickering in its case, illuminating the red paint and sheets that were the norm for the Nations army.

He turned onto his right side...or tried to at least. _Ow ow ow ow! That hurts! What the heck happened to me? _He lay there, listening to the silence (AN1) _Ok lets think, last thing I remember...the battle...then the prisoners...and then the collars. What next? _His face tightened as he struggled to remember. _Toph! Toph got hit by that sword, and I...I went into the Avatar state! After that, nothing. _

His body shook as he slowly turned over and swung his legs over the edge. Once his feet touched the cool metal floor he crouched over, trying to control the shivers that ran through his thin frame. His felt like his stomach was revolting, trying to reverse the gears and bring the non-existent contents back out. Needless to say, this wasn't a good thing on an empty stomach.

Suppressing the urge, it left behind a dull ache that lodged itself in the bottom of his stomach. _Got to get up, got to check the others. _Groaning as he stood, wrapping the thin blanket around his shaking shoulders, he slowly shuffled his way to the door and out into the hall.

Only to be nearly flattened by a passing human train.

The rushing mass of humanity sped by him at such speeds that he would have been a pancake on the floor had he not fallen back into his room, watching between his feet as the rush of young children ran screaming and whooping at their newfound freedom. Heaving breaths as he tried to move his heart down from his throat back into his chest, Aang grabbed hold of the bed and hauled himself up.

Still, even though they had nearly trampled him, Aang couldn't stop his smile, watching the small kids laugh and throw mud and water at one another, the fresh air and lack of chains vastly improving their outlook. Nevermind that the foul smog that had once chocked the air was gone, the heavy clouds, still burdened with their loads of rain, almost looked as though they were waiting for the right moment to drop the water onto the unsuspecting heads.

The sounds of heavy construction carried on the light, warm breeze. Across the open parade grounds were the former prisoners, hauling nails, metal sheets, buckets of tar and oil, welding the massive sheets into place, filling in the gaps of the wall that Katara and Toph had torn into them like whirlwinds of destruction.

His legs grew stronger with each passing moment, and his stomach at last gave up the election to toss what little he had in it back up, as the brain once again took the majority of the electoral votes, though the stomach got a larger percent of the popularity votes.

Needless to say, he was happy about that.

Several of the children ran up to him, tugging and pushing until _splat_, a ball of mud slapped onto his back, a young scraggly boy with a frenzied mop of brown hair and buck teeth stood, a ball of muddy water flowing in a tight circle between his hands. Next him stood a tiny girl, brown hair gnarled and twig filled, a lump of dirt hovering over her right hand.

They snickered at his expression, a playfully shocked grin spreading. Before he could do more, all of the three dozen children took off right for an old man who was emerging from the buildings, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light. "Grandpa!" They shouted, latching onto his bowled legs, hanging from the stick-like arms, wrapped around the thin neck, trying to hold onto the bald crown.

"Easy children!" He yelped playfully, bending over even further to accommodate for the extra weight. "I'm not as young as I used to be! Here now, off-off." Pulling the young boy from around his neck, the old man straightened. His wrinkled face carried the darkened skin acquired from a lifetime spent in the sun. Dark brown eyes held laughter, even in the hell that he had been forced into.

But once his gaze fell upon Aangs own youthful gaze, his own eyes darkened, a hard, stern mask falling down. "Children, run along to the play cave, I need to talk to this young man here for a moment." Shooing them away, he once more turned to Aang. "Avatar Aang. My name is Shini, former Royal Guard, and the unofficial leader of the prisoners here. We need to talk."

Motioning for Aang to follow him, Shini slowly moved to the main building, a large four story steel and stone construction that looked as though it could survive an army. Only a few windows on the fourth floor gleamed in the morning light, and a single double door hung wide open in the front.

It was cool inside, a stark difference from the sun-baked outside. Dozens of people lay in beds, bandages and splints covering many limbs. Most were thankfully asleep, their broken bones and bruised bodies a painful trial to be wake through. "W-what happened?" Aang asked, horrified by what he saw. "How did this many people get hurt last night? I thought the guards didn't have enough men to hurt them!"

_So, its true. He remembers nothing of his actions last night. Still, it is not my place to speak of such a grave matter. His teachers will be the ones to deliver the news. _Grunting to regain the young boys attention, Shini continued. "You worry over nothing. These men will recover in a short time, and many are alive because of your Waterbender friend, Katina?"

"Katara." Aang breathed out, the mere mention of her name calming him slightly. "And yeah, she's incredible." A flush stained his cheeks at whatever thoughts floated in his head, a small grin crossing his face.

A single eyebrow raised as Shini struggled to hold back a laugh, his entire chest felt like a pressure was building, a warm sensation that finally burst out in a long laugh, one that sounded to the wounded as the sweetest sound in all the world. For as long as they could remember, laughter had been a cherished thing, something kept in the dark like a treasure, safe from the prying eyes of the guards, a light in the bleak darkness that had been their lives.

So when they heard the man that had gained their respect, even though he had once been a guard to the Royal Family itself, it brought back that same light of hope to their hearts, filling them with a sense of what can happen, the pain of their wounds fading as each and every one of them began to laugh in return, his own laughter growing in response, and their's continuing to grow, until the entire complex shook with it.

The rest of the prisoners, even those who were burying friends and family began to laugh, each and every one of them roaring out as loudly as possible, a defiant cry to the Nation, one that had never before sounded, a cry that symbolized everything that Ozai was trying to stamp out.

_Hope_.

And so, they laughed.

--

Sweat poured off of his body, staining the russet pants and shirt a dark red, his kata excruciatingly slow. The bare patch of earth that he trained in was a barren place, nothing like the gardens that he loved, memories of his mother, once a source of comfort, now only rankled in his chest like a cancer, a dead weight in his heart. _Why?_ He angrily thought, blasting a fireball with each repetition of that word.

_Why does this not feel right? Why am I so angry? I made the right choice! I know I did! _Again and again the flames twined outward, arcing and slapping against the stone. But still he felt it, that voice in the back of his mind, the one that constantly whispered _What if?_

Literally fuming, Zuko waved away the smoke that shot from his nose, leaning back against the lone boulder in the field. The clink of metal on metal alerted him to someone's approach, and in an instant he had twisted around to land atop the boulder, his fists glowing with held flame.

A quirked eyebrow was all the response he got, Mai's elegantly curved brow raised in confusion as she stared up at his sweaty form. "What are you doing?" She asked, the ever-present bored monotone still killing her words.

"Um...I thought you were...an enemy." He replied, dropping down from the boulder and sheepishly looking at it, the worn cracks and lines in its hard surface seemingly entrancing him.

"In the middle of the palace?" Flipping a thin senbon between her lithe fingers, Mai sighed as she regarded Zuko, her eyes flitting down his body, roaming over the hard muscle of his chest, a slight flush staining her cheeks. After the beach, she had really begun to consider Zuko in her future, and for once, the thoughts of her life didn't seem so bleak. _Or cold._ She inwardly grinned, her eyes again running down his body. _The Firebending Prince? A warm bed every night? Oooh yeah._...

Needless to say, Zuko was a little worried when instead of the normal bored look in her onyx eyes, a predatory gleam grew in them. "Mai...are you alright?" He asked, backing away just slightly. "You look a little, ah, different today."

Her face didn't change at all, but the light still remained. "Follow me." She commanded, the senbon vanishing as she turned quickly back to the palace. "I have a few...ideas of how to pass the time."

"Really? Like what?" He asked, that same clueless expression that he always wore when women were concerned.

"Nothing you'll object too." A tiny smile quirked one lip corner up, that same playful gleam in her eyes.

"Ok." He replied, still not understanding as he followed her into the palace.

--

Azula's pace didn't alter one iota, her measured cadence radiating authority as she made her way down the torch-lit corridor, flickering shadows and twinging flame competing for dominance. The stone hallway had cells spaced evenly every twenty feet, two-foot thick walls of solid rock separating them from one another, and the outside.

She stopped at last before the third cell on the fifth floor, the keys of the panicking guard jingling furiously as he tried to unlock it. Only a few seconds in and her eyes narrowed in disapproval, and the hapless man's hands began to shake even more. Just as she began to stare at him in rising anger, the key clicked in place, and the door swung open wide.

Scurrying out of the Blue Princess's path, the guard could have been mistaken for an illusion, so fast did he disappear.

Of course, Azula had eyes only for the slumped figure before her. His mouth gaping open, a bit of drool running down his left side, arms and legs lax on the cold stone, Iroh, the Dragon of the West, seemed to be nothing more then a shattered husk of the once great warrior. His grey hair hung in clumps about his face, which Azula noticed was looking far leaner then she remembered.

_Apparently the guards here are starving him a bit. I'll have to commend them. A once powerful figurehead such as himself looking so weak? A fine example of what happens when you turn against the Nation. _A cold smile, one that was reminiscent of a predator before her prey, Azula strode forth until the bars were only a foot away.

A sharp _bang _filled the air as her boot smashed against the steel bars, her smile still fully in place. It faltered when Iroh didn't even move, his eye's still in the half-lidded gaze of the mentally slow. Stepping back to resume the stance worthy of the Royal Family, her amber eyes glared down at her Uncle, and a sneer took her tone.

"You'll be happy to hear that Zuko tried his hand today, intercepting a message that I had purposely left for him, and tipped his hat too early." Studying her long lacquered nails, she continued in a bored monotone. "Mai has been very effective in keeping him occupied, but I fear that she's becoming too attached. So," She huffed dramatically. "I think its just about time that I finished this little farce. Father has given me permission to have you executed, and I plan on holding the grandest one of them all, a fitting end to the Legendary Dragon, don't you agree?"

Still Iroh remained silent, his eyes batting only every now and then, an action that made even Azula's cold gaze water. "Fine." She snarled, the twin black bangs that hung below her chin swaying as she dropped into a crouch, her anger at being ignored apparent. "I guess its true what they say, that a broken heart can destroy you." Standing again she made for the door, one last comment tossed over her shoulder. "Lucky for me, I'm not that weak. See you in two weeks Uncle, at your execution."

The heavy door slammed closed, the keys rattling in the lock. After a few minutes Iroh stood, his eyes watering as he blinked furiously to wet the orbs again. Still he laughed, the memory of beating Ozai every time at a stare-down fresh in his mind after defeating his daughter as well. _Two weeks hmm? She plans to kill Zuko as well...what can I do? He is like my son, but he made his choice! I know that, yet it still rankles! What to do, what to do? _

His mind clouded with troubled thoughts, Iroh went back to his workout, taking the rolled pillow out from under his shirt, revealing the powerfully toned stomach and chest that were the fruits of his labor. _The Turtle waits in his shell, until the right moment to strike is at hand. I must be as the turtle, and wait for the time. Two weeks? I think I can think of a _few _escape plans..._

--

Sokka and Toph were busy as well, Toph smashing the steel plates into the proper shape, Sokka directing the crews in that same slightly high-pitched voice of his. Still, that voice, as grating and annoying as it was, still brought a flush to her cheeks whenever he asked her to do something only she could pull off. Whether bending a plate into shape or pounding away at the stone, Toph did it with gusto.

His own hands dirty and covered in grease as he sealed the last lines of plating back into the wall, Toph's fingers pulling the two halves together effortlessly, Sokka turned as the freed men shouted and whooped, the sunsets fading light framing the two fighters against the gorgeous backdrop, the many hues of light a sight that Sokka sighed at. "One thing you can say about the Fire Nation, they have some great sunsets."

"Yeah, I especially love the black."

"What black? Sunsets don't...You have _way _to much fun doing that, you know?"

That was the other reason that she liked him so much.

He didn't treat her as a blind person.

Katara was kind of like the overbearing older sister that she had never had, the one who was responsible and caring, but overzealous at times. Aang was a cute, and funny, but not in the way that made her face heat up and her heart race. Sokka however...he made her laugh even when she didn't want to. He was always there when she needed someone to listen, or just to wail on. He made her feel like a normal person, like the blindness was a normal thing.

It made her feel whole.

And that was worth every bad joke in the world.

--

On the compounds far side, Katara and the few other healers, two older women by the names of Chu and Lui, twins by the look of it from their identical blue eyes and creamy skin that was so different from the dark complexion of the Tribes, showing a family cross somewhere in their family history. The young boy who had helped her last night, she had found out by total accident, that he, was really a _she_.

Can anyone say: awkward?

In any case, the young girls name was Shuchi, and her abilities at healing were phenomenal. Not close to Katara's level, but for the tender age of eight, they were impressive. Of the men who were injured in the battle, only three had died, the rest of the buried dead the guards. It seemed that even with that monster, the Nation had suffered most.

Katara was busy with another mans injuries, her slim hands engulfed with the blueish-white glow that had saved her friends so many times now pulling the puckered flesh of an arrow wound back together. Even this early in the day, sweat ran down her lean figure, the strain of multiple healing sessions and just the unfamiliar climate taking its toll on her.

At last, as the final wounds healed and Katara made her way to the door, a weak hand grasped her own, and a sleepy man blinked up at her through bleary eyes. "T-thank you.." He gasped out, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Ice blue eye's gazed sorrowfully back at him, her heart breaking at the sad sight of the beaten prisoner. "Its ok, rest now. Your safe."

As her father had once done to her, she sang a soft song, lulling the grown man to sleep, her voice a peaceful melody that resonated within each man and woman, a wordless tune that brought forth memories of happier times, with a clear sky and warm sun, a mothers arms wrapped around in a loving embrace.

Soon only her voice floated above their resting heads, soft snores breaking the tune. Smiling as she walked away, a warmth grew in her chest, soon extending into her whole body, the feeling that gratitude, heart-felt gratitude only, can give you.

It lasted until she saw Aang.

He was laughing and joking with the leader, a man by the name of Shini, who was apparently a former member of the Royal Guard. She had been uneasy around him at the start, but even her suspicions couldn't hold against the pain that had shown through in his eyes. They had reminded her of another set of eyes, a more vibrant gold, and a terrible scar.

Quickly shaking away that memory path, she strode into the mess hall, engulfing Aang in a bone-crushing hug. "Spirits Aang! You had me so worried! Are you...ok?" Whispering the last part, she saw in that instant that he had no idea of what she spoke of.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? We saved who knows how many people, and best of all: We have allies now!" His laughter was infectious it seemed, and soon the entire hall was filled with roaring laughter.

The doors boomed open, and against the flickering fires and swinging lanterns, three of the men, the oldest prisoners in the compound. All three held the bent figures and pale faces of those who had spent much of their lives underground. The center one spoke up, his deep voice carrying over the entire building. "Avatar. We must speak."

"Why?" Aang asked, his eyes still holding out hope that it was all something good. "What's wrong?"

"It is about Shung Yu, the Dark Avatar."

--

Well, have a good night/day/afternoon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Two chapters in a month, Im on a freaking roll! Oh and BTW for those reading my Metriod, its also been updated!

Lets Roll!

--

Chapter Six

The quiet hung in the air like a delicate crystal goblet, ready to shatter at the slightest touch. Hundreds of faces locked onto the small group near the double-doors, the scents of roasting meat and honey permeating the air, wafting gently into the rafters high above the silent sea of faces.

Almost instantly afterwards however, the glass broke apart, whispers traveling from ear to ear like silk glided across silk. Eyes locked onto the small group that stood before the doors, Katara's hands resting on Aang's thin shoulders. Shini stepped in front of them both, his large frame blocking the elders from seeing the duo. "Lets take this outside." He quietly commanded. "There is no reason to ruin the mood with this kind of talk."

A simple nod was all the acceptance they gave before turning on their heels and departing, Shini following after.

"Katara." Aang whimpered out. "What are they talking about? Who's this Yu guy?" He stared up at her warm blue eyes, questions the storm-grey orbs.

"I don't know," she replied, her arm gently falling around his shoulders. "But whatever comes, we'll be right here." Seeing the confusion on his face, she steered him out into the quickly spreading night air. They followed the four older men into the former prison, passing by dozens of Fire soldiers, each of whom gazed at Aang with a mix of loathing and fear in their eyes.

Noticing the angry glares, he didn't bother to look at them, instead focusing entirely on the three older men that had interrupted what was supposed to be a playful night. All but one was short and hunched over, the burdens of a long, hard life wearing down their bones.

At last they emerged into the prisons library, a resting place for the intellectual soldiers, and a point of good favor with the inmates themselves. Aang took a seat on the cushions, Shini and Katara on his right and left side respectively. The two shorter elders sat, futilely trying to straighten out the many wrinkles in their ragged clothing. The much taller one had vanished into the shelves for a long few minutes, at last returning with a single thin scroll in hand.

A number of cracks came from his knees as he bent them between the two other elders, directly across from Aang. "This Avatar, is the answer you need." He laid on the table the thin scroll and slowly pushed it towards him, the soft scrape of vellum on wood filling the dead air between the two groups.

"What is it?" Aang quietly asked, his eye locked on the scroll. _It looks like child's primer. What could this have to do with me?_ Unrolling the scroll, he quickly began to read, Katara and Shini leaning over his shoulder, Katara's warm breath sending shivers rushing up and down his spine.

His eyes devoured the lines, and when he was finished, he dropped it with a loud clatter. "What is this supposed to be, a joke? Its nothing but a rhyme that was old when _I _was little! What does this have to do with this Yu guy and me?"

Katara took up the scroll again, re-reading out loud the ancient rhyme.

_Bones of Stone,_

_Breath of Wind, _

_Mind of Water, _

_Spirit of Fire,_

_Chains of Mother,_

_Unbroken shall remain. _

_Shattered Bones, _

_Choking Breath,_

_Raging Mind, _

_Devouring Flames_,

_Mothers Heart torn away,_

_Fallen First shall break his chains._

"What does it mean?" Shini asked after Katara had finished, already wondering why such an old, and rather poor, poem had such meaning to an Avatar.

The taller elder had been staring at Aang the entire time, his expression radiating impatience as he waited for some obscure action to occur.

"...What?" Aang asked, leaning away from the disturbing look.

The elder sighed and almost collapsed into his chair, a massive amount of tension wafting off his body. His hands cradled his face, a long sigh escaping as he rested his elbows on the table top. Putting them down he once more zeroed in on Aang, his eyes lighter, the hard lines of his face eased away. "Avatar, I am sorry for being so...cold, but it was necessary in order to guage your current mental state."

"...Again, what?"

"We had to make sure you weren't going to go bonkers on us."

"Oh."

"Now, as I was saying." He took a moment to get more comfortable on the pillow before continuing. "We are here to speak of Shung Yu. You do not know him, as he is not something that many other cultures can recall from the first years of our worlds creation."

Waving to the area behind them, the elder began a tale, a tale that had its roots ingrained in the very fabric of the world.

"In ages past, far beyond this century of war, there was a time when humans did not exist on the earth. All manner of other beast did hower, from the blind Bagger-moles that slowly carved out mile upon mile of tunnels beneath the crust, to Dragons soaring from their eries. It was a peaceful place, for a time. However, as you well, know, the Spirit realm and ours are close, and sometimes, something cross's over."

He leaned back, getting more comfortable as he abused limbs protested the prolonged stillness. "And in the ancient days, the boundaries that protect us now, were not then in place. Evil spirits leaked between the borders, bringing with them everything from War, Lust, Hate, and Greed. You have met one such spirit, Koh, the Face-Stealer, or the embodiment of Greed."

Aang reared back in shock, eyes wide as he realized that he had faced down a demon as old as the world itself, and nearly lost. Katara's questioning eyes locked onto his shaken frame, but tore them away once again to rest on the old man. "Can we please-"

"You are impatience child." He admonished, a hand raised to quiet her. "This must all be said, if you are to understand the reason's behind who and what Yu is."

Crossing her arms and huffing at being shut down so quickly, Katara settled down at Shini's quick look. "Im sorry, I just don't like where this could be going."

"Understandable, but it must be told. Now, as I was saying. Koh and the other Spirits entered our world, and began corrupting all those nearby. You all know that the original bending beasts, the Fish, the Dragons, the Bison, and the Baggers, are all intelligent creatures, with thoughts and persona's all their own. The Spirits knew this, and began to change them, altering their very bodies to suit what they called the 'Great Purge."

"I will spare you the details, but let us say that it began a war that makes all the atrocities, all the deaths, every life lost in this war, seem as dust in the wind. It carved out almost every canyon, every mountain, every lake that you see now." The magnitude of what he was saying was not lost to the three, all leaning forward, enraptured by the images that his words conjured forth.

"Skipping a lot of the legend, the evil spirits were eventually defeated. How they were defeated is subject to much debate, but one thing has remained constant. Shung Yu, the very first Avatar."

A tired sigh escaped him, his old age finally getting to him in the late hour. "I am sorry, it is late and I am an old man. None-the-less, let us continue. Now, as you know, the Avatar is the physical embodiment of the spirit of the world, that which we call the Mother. Each time a new Avatar is born, he or she is born to the next cycle of the seasons, though no one will agree to which came first."

"In any case it matters little. Shung Yu, and the Avatar itself, was created by the Mother and all her children, imbuing the Avatar with all four of the elements. He was the first human to walk this planet, and for a time, he protected the races with great kindness and power."

"However, as the old adage speaks so truly, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Yu was the first example of this, and it is a lesson you would do well to remember Avatar. You see, for all his power, for all his knowledge, Yu was at the very core of his being, a human. And like all people, was subject to the vices of temptation."

"The legend states that one day Shung was training, when a voice entered his mind, leading him out into an empty field far from the eyes of his wards. It was then that the sky darkened, the winds stood silent, and the very air itself vanished. He fell to his knees, grabbing his throat, gasping for air when three figures appeared before him, shrouded in the night, stinking of death and decay, their red eyes containing a horrible mockery of life and love in their depraved stares."

"One by one they tempted him, one with the power and riches beyond his wildest dreams. Another with life immortal and legend undying. He turned them both away, his desires transcending the glories and honors heaped upon men these days. However, the last one came, a demon of a thousand faces and wily in mind. He saw the quick spiteful sneers that Shung gave to the others promises, and decided that a different route was needed."

"Thus, he gave to Shung something that he had never seen before, nor even known could exist."

"He brought forth a single human woman."

"It is said that Yu fell in love with her upon first sight, his mind entranced by her beauty. He reached out for her from his knees, so close that he could smell her, so close he almost touched her. But as his fingertips grazed the fabric of her dress, Koh, the cunning demon, snatched her away. Shung cried out in horror, his desire taken from his gaze, only to rise up in hatred to the three demons."

"But as I have said, Koh was a crafty, vile beast, and knew exactly how to ensnare the hearts of all creatures. And so he proposed to Shung a simple deal, a single favor in return for the woman."

"Shung agreed in a moment, all too willing to render a favor in return for the enchantress he had seen. For that promise, Koh smiled, and the woman was returned. He spoke again, telling Yu that he would collect in five days. After that, all three vanished, leaving behind only the woman." He geld up a hand again at Aang, stopping his question. "Before you ask, the woman's name and face has been lost to the sands of time, and for our sake it should always remain that way. Any creation of one of the elder demons is not something to remember."

He continued on, the now far shorter candles wax dripping down in long knotted strings. The light they cast now lit only a tiny fraction of the small library, a faint light shining through the only window next to the door, the thin sliver of the moon barely making itself known.

"Five days after the deal was done, Koh called on him to fulfill his promise. Koh outlined a plan, a plan that would shake the very foundations of the world, and rend apart everything that they knew."

"They planned to attack the Heavens directly, with the Avatar at their side."

"Shocked by his own nativity, Shung cried out in defiance, only to see his loves horrified eyes widen as she vanished again. Enraged by the sight, Shung struck at Koh with all his might. However, Koh is a demon, and beyond a mortals power, even an Avatars. Yu's attacks passed through Koh's form with all the effect of wind on stone."

"With that Koh played his card, and glided in closer, until he whispered in Yu's ear the rest of his deal. He would return the woman, but only if he helped them."

"Shung agreed after a long moment, his eyes hard and cold in the face of his conflicting desires. But his need for the woman, the desire for touch and affection, the overwhelming basic human instinct for contact, far outweighed the duty put before him."

"Two days later, they struck."

"The legend says that the battle for our world caused further reaching consequences then anyone could have imagined, opening portals to the other world, or even beyond that one. Words cannot describe the devastation wrought by that single deed, cannot tell of just what kind of power that they unleashed on one another. They were evenly matched, but when Yu entered the fray, the three good deities were forced back to their final corners. In that space, they brought forth their greatest powers, and fought and fought for hours."

"But no matter their power, with the Avatar on their side, the Demons could not fail. But then something stirred, something that they had not taken into account. The ancient force that underlay every single blade of grass, every drop of water, every breath of air, every tounge of flame."

"The battle had awoken The Mother, and she rose into the battle with the finality of the end. She tore apart the Demons, and stripped them of almost all their power, and captured Shung in an instant. With the Heavens victory, Yu suffered a fate worse then death. After the battle was done and all were captured, Yu was brought before the gods and the Mother, who knew why he had done the deeds, but could not let him go, not after his actions."

"For his punishment, he was shown as they brought forth other Humans, instilling them with the very emotions that he so craved. As a worse punishment, he was stripped of his powers, only to see them instilled into the second Avatar, his mortal body destroyed and his spirit imprisoned forever into the power that you call the Avatar State."

The stillness and silence that had been unbroken for almost the entire tale was broken, Aang's gasp and Katara's choked sob at the tale were the only things that came out before the two shorter elders shushed them. An admonishing glare at both of the other elders from the tallest quieted them. "It is not done yet, there is still more yet to come."

"As the ages grew, and the other Avatar spirits came into the line, Shung was forced further and further away from the current holder, the binds keeping him from influencing the newest incarnation. That poem is what actually contains him. Bones of stone mean your ability at Earth-bending, Breath of Wind, Air, etc etc. Your lack of Fire-mastery could have something to do with the broken binding, but something tells me that you are lacking, or lost, something else along your journey."

"So...what should I do?" He asked, a cloud of fear filling his eyes. "What could happen if he gets free? Why does all this matter?"

All of them glanced guiltily at Katara, placing the burden of telling what happened squarely on her shoulder. "It's important Avatar, because something did happen along your travels, something more then just lack of control. Something directly regarding the State itself. This is why we are worried, for Shung has been contained, alone, for almost three-thousand years."

"He has gone completely insane."

"And what's more-"

"That's enough!" Her chocolate hands slammed down into the tabletop with a surprising strength as she stood up and leaned forward, glaring at all three. "That's enough for now. He's just a boy! This is too much for him to take in all at once, so let him have some time to figure it all out! Come on Aang, we're leaving." Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out despite his weak protests.

Once outside, Katara let go, much to his dismay. However, her mind was ablaze with anger, blood rushing in her veins as her hear tried to leap from her chest. _Those, those, those idiots! _She screamed in her mind, trying to keep her anger from leaping out at Aang, who was currently backing slowly away as though she was about to turn around and attack him.

_He may be the Avatar, but he's also a child! Telling him all of that could hurt him more then help! Plus..._She stopped stomping away, shoulders slumping as the knowledge that she had to tell him what he had done made itself known again. _Can he really take it, after learning all of that?_

A gentle hand on her wrist stopped her, slowly turning to see Aang standing there with wide eyes. _Oh, Tu and La_ She whispered in her mind. _How can I be so selfish? He's the one this is affecting the most, and I cant be helping!_ Tiredly smiling at him, her hand grasping his, she led him back to their rooms. _I'll tell him tomorrow, after everything tonight, he needs a good, long rest. _

She made for her room and closed the door behind her, hearing the light click of Aangs own door closing after hers. Sliding under the thin blankets, her last thought before sleep claimed her was simply: _I hope he takes it better then Toph did those wounds..._

_--_

Zuko quashed the urge to scowl, rage forcing acid into his tone as he regarded his sister. "_What _did you just say?" He seethed out, his royal armor, the same armor that once fit him like a glove, now feeling foreign and heavy. Heavy with black and trimmed in gold, it was still great protection, but at the moment, he would have given it all up to wear the rags of a peasant again, so long as Uncle was by his side.

"You set up an execution date and didn't tell me!?" Smoke seeped out from his teeth, a sure sign that he was approaching his boiling point. "I deserve to know when you plan on killing our Uncle, don't you think?"

Azula, sitting calmly at the table, took her time chewing and swallowing the roast Boar-bear on her plate. "Perhaps," She replied, dabbing her cheek with a satin napkin. "Or you might have done something foolish and made all that hard work for nothing. Which do you think is more likely?" Smiling at her older brother, she continued. "After all, two weeks is plenty of time for things to happen. You never know who might come out of the woodwork for an event like this."

Comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Your trying to see if the Avatar is still alive, arnt you?"

"Why?" She asked, whirling on him with a vicious gleam. "Do you think he is still alive?"

"No, why?" He asked, taken aback by her sudden interest. "You killed him yourself, remember." Even when off balance, he went on the attack, trying to regain his verbal footing. "So why would you be so worried?"

"So you know for sure that there was nothing that could save him? Nothing at all?"

For a long moment Zuko was silent, his entire body rigid from stopping himself from attacking Azula right then and there. He stared right back at her, matching her devilish gaze with his own. "No." He said at last, his slightly grating voice grinding out. "There's no way he could have lived."

Of course, the picture of a vial held by a slender, tanned hand formed in his minds eye. Halved by a blue and white wave and topped by a crescent moon, it had carried the hope of a restored face, a sense of what he could have been.

But he had thrown it away, all for a chance at what he had thought he had wanted. Thinking the conversation at an end, he spun on his heel and walked as quickly as dignity allowed for the door. Of course Azula couldn't let him have the last word. "Oh, by the way Zu-zu, Mai asked me to give you a message. She said she's going out tonight and would like to know if you'd accompany her. After all, she's _so _easily scared."

Gritting his teeth to refrain from a disastrous insult, Zuko merely nodded in affirmation, thankful for the now long hair that helped hide his features. "If you see her, tell her Im sorry, but I have something I have other plans tonight." He left then, dignity be damned.

_That Night..._

Stars glittered in the velvet sky, constellations visible between the massive tanks that covered the factory space. In between them, a hooded figure dashed like a ghost, no sound escaping into the still night air.

The other however, was a hulking mountain of muscle and steel, his right arm and leg a wonder of modern technology, gears and wires, tubes and pipes all working together in order to mimic life. A tattoo showed itself in the center of his bald forehead, the black goatee and eternal scowl making him appear far older then his twenty-nine years.

Both stopped once the other appeared, calculating eyes seizing the other up in an instant.

"They say your one of the best." Zuko rasped out, his golden eyes swirling with a barely bridled anger. "I want to hire you for a very special job. The Avatar is alive, and I want you to find him, and kill him."

--

Sorry for the short chapter, but its 12:30 pm here, so off to bed I go!


End file.
